Sealed Again
by kittymishasan
Summary: InuYasha was sealed to the all familiar tree again by Kagome who was forced to shoot her arrow. Naraku now has total control and he has all of the jewel shards too.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not (unfortunately) own InuYasha.

**Sealed Again**

It had happened again. InuYasha had been pinned to another tree by yet another sacred arrow. The only difference about this time was that he was not betrayed by Kagome. Naraku forced Kagome to shoot her arrow pinning InuYasha onto the same tree that he had once spent so much time on before.

Naraku started going over his ingenious plan in his head. He had forced Kagome into shooting her arrow by physically pulling her arms back and letting them go again. In doing this he had no one to worry about over throwing him and he could rule the whole feudal era. Now that InuYasha and the wench had collected all of the jewel shards. All he had to do now was store away Kagome so that she couldn't unseal the idiot dog and take the shards from her.

He laughed in his head about what he had done. Then he turned to Kagome to seal her away. Then he started thinking. 'Why should I even keep her alive? I'll just kill her. I highly doubt that she will be reborn again and her incarnation will come back.'

Kagome tried to dash towards InuYasha weeping while running wildly. 'How could I let this happen?' she asked herself. Her desperate sprint was suddenly stopped. Naraku had grabbed her. She knew what was happening. He wasn't going to let her free InuYasha.

Naraku thought to himself about what to do now. He started dragging Kagome away with her kicking and screaming wildly. He was starting to get a headache. "Will you please shut up!" Naraku gritted his teeth. This was getting obnoxious. He started wondering what other uses he could get out of Kagome when she was silent and not struggling.

InuYasha went into a haze. He thought about the events that just led up to him being pinned back onto this all too familiar tree. At first he thought it was Kagome getting mad but then he remembered some one else with her. 'Maybe she had some one else. She doesn't love me any more.' InuYasha felt his consciousness fading fast. He became lost in his sorrow when he thought about Kagome with another man. 'Maybe it was Kouga' he thought to himself. Then he fell limp.

Author's Note: So how did you like the beginning of my story? I thought it was a little short but please review and tell me what you thought. It might be a little weird because I wrote most of it when I was sick so I was probably a little delirious at the time. ; I hope you liked it! (Please, Please, PLEASE review! )


	2. Sealed Again Chapter 2

**Sealed Again**

**Chapter 2**

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha (as much as I may try ;).

Naraku dragged Kagome away from the tree with InuYasha still pinned to it. Kagome was struggling like crazy. "If you keep struggling I will drop you when we start to fly. Then your petty InuYasha dog will be stuck to that tree forever!"

Kagome suddenly stopped. She looked up at Naraku with tears in her eyes and Naraku suddenly saw a different Kagome than he had ever seen before. She actually looked like she cared. 'The only people who had ever looked like they cared for me were my reincarnations. Lately they didn't even give him a caring look anymore!'

Kagome was now confused. 'Why is he just staring at me! Am I some kinda freak show?' She turned to Naraku and said tearfully "If we're not going to go anywhere cant I go see him?"

Naraku turned away and said "You will never see him again. Don't squirm or I will drop you." Naraku gave her a cold stare, held her tighter and was off.

As they were flying Naraku started going over what had just happened in his head. 'Why did I suddenly feel that way? I can handle being alone. I've handled it for the past who knows how many years. It's really not so bad. Nothing I haven't handled before. So then why am I feeling such sorrow now?'

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud yelp. Kagome shot Naraku a nasty look and screamed "Why are you holding me so tight? I don't need to be squished to death!"

After this had come out of Kagome's mouth she realized how childish her use of grammar sounded. 'Squished! Jeeze! I'm not a first grader! Why am I getting so nervous around Naraku anyways? It's not like I've never confronted him before! I don't know what's wrong with me today! I was so easily manipulated!'

A monk and a young slayer looked around outside. They were looking for InuYasha and Kagome. They had been gone for quite some time now.

The monk, Miroku, was only thinking about what they could be doing. They were gone all night. He had such a sick mind! He looked over at Sango. 'I wonder what she's thinking…'his mind wondered off.

"Are you still looking for them? You look really out of it." Sango looked over at Miroku with worried eyes and he scanned her body.

'Yep, perfect. Like always. Why am I thinking such bad thoughts! I'm a monk! I have good reason to enjoy life though.' Miroku looked down at his hand. He had a curse put on his family. His right hand had a windtunnel put into it. Eventually, like his father and grandfather, it would suck him in.

Sango walked over to Miroku and said "I think we should head back to Kaede's home now. They'll probably show up later."

Kaede was an old priestess that helped out InuYasha and all of his friends in finding the jewel shards. They had just collected all of them yesterday with just Kagome and InuYasha. But by the way things were going for them, it seemed that Sango, Miroku and Kaede would never know until they found Naraku or InuYasha pinned back to the tree.

"I wonder what they're doing being out so long…and overnight too!" Miroku turned to Sango and asked.

Sango glared at him. "You're supposed to be a monk. What kinda dirty thoughts are you thinking? And why are you groping my leg!" Sango whipped her hand around and slapped his face.

A.N. I really hope you guys like this story. I've tried writing other fanfics before but the plot fell apart for most of them so I deleted them. This one actually seems to be turning out ok. I got a few threats if I didn't continue this so I'll try to get them out faster if you like them that much! ; (they weren't real death threats but I think you get the idea. ) I'll try to get the chapters done faster for you! And please keep sending me reviews. Even on stuff I can improve on would be good!


End file.
